Nemurin
Nemurin (ねむりん), also known by her real name Nemu Sanjou (三条合歓), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project. She is a 24-year old unemployed lazy girl who still enjoys helping people. Appearance Nemu human-Anime.PNG|Nemurin's human form, Nemu Sanjou Nemurin_full.jpg|Nemurin Human As a human, Nemu Sanjou has long, dark brown hair. She wears a red tracksuit in her human appearance in episode 2. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Nemurin has long, blonde hair with dark pink tips tied into pigtails. She has cloud-like creatures coming out of her hair. She also has light purple eyes. She wears a over-sized pajama shirt that is yellow and covered with bunny faces and clouds with faces. She has a candy wrapper at the collar of her shirt. She also has two long, white socks with one tugged down more than the other. Personality Nemurin is one of the few veteran Magical Girls of the group. She's quite a happy-go-lucky girl, and is more than happy to help out anyone in need. She's also a bit of a ditz, can be quite lazy, and is a bit of a sleepyhead. She also had a very severe case of asthma as a child. Naturally, this makes it hard for her to actually help out in the real world. Magic To enter other people's dreams Nemurin's magic allows her to act freely in a realm known only as the Dream World. Within this world, everyone's dreams are connected to each other, and Nemurin is able to enter the dreams of people whom she had met in the real world. It is possible for Nemurin to reflect whatever happens to a person in the Dream World to the reality. For example, wounds created to a person in the Dream World also causes the same effect in the Real World. Inside the Dream World, Nemurin has absolute power and is the strongest being. She is able to do almost anything within the Dream World. This also means that she can create anything within this realm, including making a person and changing his/her personality. However, her absolute power in the Dream World does not work in the reality. Special Item(s) Tulip-patterned Pillow: Nemurin's pillow. Seems to be able to have a good night's sleep. Relationships Calamity Mary Masked Wonder Nemurin was Masked Wonder's mentor and is also her cousin. Swim Swim During the Episodes story, Nemurin's Adventure, Nemurin enters one of Swim Swim's dreams. Nemurin encourages Swim Swim to become a princess herself rather to becoming a liege. Beautiful Calamity Mary Nemurin created Beautiful Calamity Mary in order to help Masked Wonder practice being a Magical Girl. Other Dream World Characters Trivia *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Nemurin ranked #4. *In Fanbook 1, Nemurin has the following stat: Physical Ability: 3/5 Communication Skill: 4/5 Magic Rarity: 5/5 Magic Experience: 5/5 Mental Strength: 5/5 Falling Asleep: 5/5 *In the official fanbook interview with Asari Endo and Maruino, it is revealed that Nemurin is Asari Endo's favorite magical girl. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Dream World Characters Category:Deceased Characters